Mizuki Nana
|jpname = |stagename = |image = Mizuki Nana NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE promo photo.jpg |imagewidth = |caption = Promotional photo for NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE (2018) |nickname = , O-Nana, , |birthdate = |birthplace = Niihama, |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Voice Actress |agency = Sigma Seven |genre = J-Pop, Rock, Anisong |height = 153cm |active = 1993 (Enka Singer) 1997-Present (Voice Actress) 2000-Present (Singer) |group = Prits |label = King Records |bloodtype = O }} (水樹奈々) is a voice actress, anisong singer, and former enka singer. She is a former member of voice actress unit Prits. Profile *'Real Name': Kondo Nana (近藤奈々) *'Favorite Artists': Ishikawa Sayuri, Sakamoto Fuyumi, Misora Hibari *'Favorite Country': France *'Favorite Colors': White, blue Trivia *Her younger sister is singer DaisyxDaisy *She has a pet chihuahua named K-tan (けぇたん) *She graduated from Yoyogi Animation Gakuin's voice acting department in 1997 Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums * 2001.12.05 supersonic girl * 2002.11.06 MAGIC ATTRACTION * 2003.11.27 DREAM SKIPPER * 2004.12.08 ALIVE & KICKING * 2006.05.03 HYBRID UNIVERSE * 2007.11.14 GREAT ACTIVITY * 2009.06.03 ULTIMATE DIAMOND * 2010.07.07 IMPACT EXCITER * 2012.12.12 ROCKBOUND NEIGHBORS * 2014.04.16 SUPERNAL LIBERTY * 2015.11.11 SMASHING ANTHEMS * 2016.12.21 NEOGENE CREATION *2019.12.11 CANNONBALL RUNNING ;Best Albums * 2007.02.07 THE MUSEUM * 2011.11.23 THE MUSEUM II * 2018.01.10 THE MUSEUM III ;Compilations / Other * 1998.09.26 départ Chisato×Nana (Chisato) * 2001.10.11 Memories Off 2nd Mini-Album Collection Vol.1 Shirakawa Hotaru (メモリーズオフ2nd・ミニアルバム・コレクション Vol.1 白河ほたる) (Shirakawa Hotaru) * 2002.02.06 Success, success / Birdie, birdie (Suzuki Nana - with nana×nana) * 2005.01.26 Kimiiro 100% (君色100%) (Minamito Yui - with Toyoguchi Megumi, Kobayashi Sanae, Noto Mamiko and Hashimoto Miyuki) * 2005.08.24 Ichigo 100% Character File 3 Minamito Yui (いちご100% キャラクターファイル3 南戸唯) (Minamito Yui) * 2006.05.24 Ohayou / Ai ni Oide Ai ni Oide (オハヨウ / 愛においで 逢いにおいで) (Lili - with Saito Chiwa and Inamura Yuna) * 2006.07.05 Promise you (Lili Hamilton) * 2007.12.19 Meikyuu Butterfly (迷宮バタフライ) (Hoshina Utau) * 2008.02.04 Rosario to Vampire Character Song 1 Akashiya Moka (ロザリオとバンパイア キャラクターソング 1 赤夜萌香) (Akashiya Moka) * 2008.08.06 BLACK DIAMOND (Hoshina Utau) * 2008.10.29 Rosario to Vampire CAPU 2 Character Song 1 Akashiya Moka (ロザリオとバンパイアCAPU 2 キャラクターソング 1 赤夜萌香) (Akashiya Moka) * 2009.04.08 WHITE ALBUM Character Song Ogata Rina (WHITE ALBUM キャラクターソング 緒方理奈) (Ogata Rina) * 2009.06.24 Ribbon no Onpu♪ / Atatakana Shirabe (リボンの音符♪ / あたたかな調べ) (Yugiri Perserte - with Sato Rina) * 2009.12.09 Theme of Lan Fan by THE ALCHEMISTS (Lan Fan) * 2009.12.16 THE ETERNAL DIVA (Janice Quatlane) * 2010.01.01 WHITE ALBUM Character Song Ogata Rina (WHITE ALBUM キャラクターソング 緒方理奈) (Ogata Rina) * 2010.04.07 HEAVENS DIVIDE / Koi no Yokushiryoku (HEAVENS DIVIDE / 恋の抑止力) (PAZ - with Donna Burke) * 2010.04.21 Tsu.bo.mi ~Future Flower~ / Special Colorful (つ.ぼ.み ～Future Flower～ / スペシャル*カラフル) (Hanasaki Tsubomi - with Mizusawa Fumie) * 2010.09.29 Inagaki Junichi - Otoko to Onna 3 (#7 Egao no Yukue) * 2011.12.21 Toriko (#11 1 Gram Dake no Miracle) * 2012.01.25 Senki Zesshou Symphogear Character Song #1 - Zwei Wing (Takayama Minami as "Amou Kanade" & Kazanari Tsubasa) * 2012.03.14 Senki Zesshou Symphogear Character Song #3 - Kazanari Tsubasa (Kazanari Tsubasa) * 2012.04.25 Shining Blade Character Song Album (#12 Seimei no Ouka) * 2012.04.25 Senki Zesshou Symphogear Original Soundtrack 1 (#17 Habataki wa Surudoku, Kazekiru Gotoku (Seiei)) * 2012.05.23 Aquaplus Vocal Collection Vol.8 (#13 SOUND OF DESTINY) * 2012.07.25 Senki Zesshou Symphogear Original Soundtrack 3 (#3 Koi no Okehazama) * 2012.08.29 FIRST LOVE SONG (Kazanari Tsubasa - with Yuuki Aoi as "Tachibana Hibiki" and Takagaki Ayahi as "Yukine Chris") * 2013.07.17 Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song #1 - Maria × Tsubasa Kazanari (Tsubasa Kazanari - with Hikasa Yoko as "Maria Cadenzavna Eve") * 2013.08.21 Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song #4 - Tsubasa Kazanari (Tsubasa Kazanari) |-|Singles= * 1993.xx.xx Tsugazakura (つがざくら) (Kondo Nana) * 2000.12.06 Omoi (想い; Feelings) * 2001.04.25 Heaven Knows * 2001.08.29 The Place of happiness * 2002.05.01 LOVE & HISTORY * 2002.05.01 POWER GATE * 2002.09.25 suddenly ~Meguri Aete~ / Brilliant Star (巡り合えて; Meet You) * 2003.04.23 New Sensation * 2003.07.16 still in the groove * 2004.04.07 Panorama (パノラマ -Panorama-) * 2004.10.06 innocent starter * 2005.05.18 WILD EYES * 2005.10.19 ETERNAL BLAZE * 2006.01.18 SUPER GENERATION * 2006.11.15 Justice to Believe / Aoi Iro (アオイイロ; Blue Color) * 2007.04.18 SECRET AMBITION * 2007.08.22 MASSIVE WONDERS * 2008.02.06 STARCAMP EP * 2008.10.01 Trickster * 2009.01.21 Shin'ai (深愛; Deep Love) * 2009.10.28 Mugen (夢幻; Fantasy) * 2010.01.13 PHANTOM MINDS * 2010.02.10 Silent Bible * 2011.04.13 SCARLET KNIGHT * 2011.04.13 POP MASTER * 2011.08.03 Junketsu Paradox (純潔パラドックス; Innocent Paradox) * 2012.01.11 Synchrogazer * 2012.06.06 TIME SPACE EP * 2012.08.01 BRIGHT STREAM * 2013.07.31 Vitalization * 2014.10.15 Kindan no Resistance * 2015.01.14 Eden * 2015.04.22 Angel Blossom * 2015.07.22 Exterminate * 2016.07.13 STARTING NOW! * 2017.07.19 Destiny's Prelude * 2017.07.19 TESTAMENT * 2018.09.26 WONDER QUEST EP * 2018.10.24 NEVER SURRENDER *2019.07.17 METANOIA ;Digital Singles * 2013.04.26 Preserved Roses -Anime Version- (T.M.Revolution × Nana Mizuki) * 2013.10.01 Kakumei Dualism -Anime Version- (Nana Mizuki × T.M.Revolution) * 2014.03.26 Egao no Yukue (笑顔の行方; Smile's Whereabouts) * 2018.01.03 HOT BLOOD * 2018.05.19 BLUE ROSE * 2019.01.21 REBELLION * 2019.08.25 FINAL COMMANDER * 2019.10.04 Koumori Bat wa Good na Shinshi (こうもりバットはグッドな紳士) ;Split Singles * 2013.05.15 Preserved Roses (T.M.Revolution × Nana Mizuki) * 2013.10.23 Kakumei Dualism (Nana Mizuki × T.M.Revolution) |-|DVDs= ;Video Releases * 2003.01.22 NANA CLIPS 1 * 2003.03.26 NANA MIZUKI "LIVE ATTRACTION" THE DVD * 2004.03.03 NANA MIZUKI LIVE SKIPPER COUNTDOWN THE DVD and more * 2004.07.07 NANA CLIPS 2 * 2005.04.06 NANA MIZUKI LIVE RAINBOW at BUDOKAN * 2006.01.18 NANA CLIPS 3 * 2006.06.21 NANA MIZUKI LIVEDOM -BIRTH- at BUDOKAN * 2007.06.06 NANA MIZUKI LIVE MUSEUM×UNIVERSE * 2008.05.09 NANA MIZUKI LIVE FORMULA at SAITAMA SUPER ARENA * 2008.07.02 NANA CLIPS 4 * 2008.12.25 NANA MIZUKI LIVE FIGHTER -BLUE×RED SIDE- * 2008.12.25 NANA MIZUKI LIVE FIGHTER -BLUE SIDE- * 2008.12.25 NANA MIZUKI LIVE FIGHTER -RED SIDE- * 2009.12.23 NANA MIZUKI LIVE DIAMOND×FEVER * 2010.10.27 NANA CLIPS 5 * 2010.12.22 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GAMES×ACADEMY -RED- * 2010.12.22 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GAMES×ACADEMY -BLUE- * 2011.10.05 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GRACE -ORCHESTRA- * 2012.05.02 NANA MIZUKI LIVE CASTLE×JOURNEY -KING- * 2012.05.02 NANA MIZUKI LIVE CASTLE×JOURNEY -QUEEN- * 2013.05.01 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GRACE -OPUSII-×UNION * 2013.12.11 NANA CLIPS 6 * 2014.05.28 NANA MIZUKI LIVE CIRCUS×CIRCUS+×WINTER FESTA * 2015.01.14 NANA MIZUKI LIVE FLIGHT×FLIGHT+ * 2015.06.17 NANA MIZUKI LIVE THEATER -ACOUSTIC- * 2016.01.21 NANA MIZUKI LIVE ADVENTURE * 2016.04.06 NANA CLIPS 7 * 2016.09.14 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GALAXY -GENESIS- * 2016.09.14 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GALAXY -FRONTIER- * 2017.03.08 NANA MIZUKI LIVE PARK×MTV Unplugged: Nana Mizuki * 2017.11.15 NANA MIZUKI LIVE ZIPANGU×Izumo Taisha Gohono Koen ~Gekka no Utage~ * 2018.06.20 NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE Gallery Mizuki Nana NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE promo photo 2.jpg|Promotional photo for NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE (2018) #2 Mizuki Nana NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE promo photo 3.jpg|Promotional photo for NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE (2018) #3 Mizuki Nana NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE promo photo 4.jpg|Promotional photo for NANA MIZUKI LIVE GATE (2018) #4 350px-Mizuki_Nana_-_Kindan_no_Resistance_promo.jpeg|Promotional photo for Kindan no Resistance (2014) 350px-Nana_Mizuki_-_NANA_CLIPS_6_(Promotional).jpg|Promotional photo for NANA CLIPS 6 (2013) External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Google+ *Official YouTube Category:Female Category:1980 Births Category:January Births Category:Aquarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type O Category:Female Soloists Category:Voice Actress